Ace
Ace is an eager boy and is quite childish for his age. When in battle he can sometimes be hasty and make fatal mistakes. But when determined and passionate the sky is the limit for Ace. Appearance Ace has medium length white hair covered with a blue headband. He also has dark brown eyes and typically wear black combats with a light blue jumper and trainers. Ace is average in stature. His nose is quite small and he has a big grin. Personality "Fight first, think later" is Ace's motto. When in the heat of battle, in haste, he often makes mistake that cost his the match. He cares alot for friends and would rather be in a small group then on his own. If he really focuses and thinks about what he is doing the rewards are fruitfull. He really comes into his own when under extreme pressure or danger. Ace sticks to his guns and if he is wrong he denies everything that opposes his opinion. But as stubborn as he is he will always stick up for his friends even if it means sacrificing himself. Hasty, upbeat and stubborn are the 3 best word to describe Ace. History Being the youngest of 8 brothers Ace never really 'stood' out. His father a black belt trainer who has retired and his 7 brothers who all pursued other profession besides pokemon all wanted Ace to be a trainer and travel the world looking for new and exciting pokemon. However, when it was time for Ace to start his journey his father was on his death bed and didnt have much time left. Ace vowed to become a great trainer and become a blackbelt trainer in the future, to do this Ace had to defeat Marshal of the Unova Elite Four, Marshal is said to be the best fighting type trainer in the unova region. It was his promise and he was determined to fulfill it. And so, the 8 brothers gathered around Ace's father and he gave them each a present and as it came to Ace he gave him a box and made his promise not to open it until the next day. He thanked him and they all listened and the once great blackbelt trainer spoke his last words: "Dont give up on your dreams, be the very best, never forget that" Ace opened the box to find a small Riolu resting inside next to a Pokeball and some Pokecoins, there also was a note and it said : "Go to Unova defeat marshall and become Great, love Dad" Ace wiped his tears steadied his headband and prepared for the epic journey ahead. Pokémon Team Riolu (lvl 5) *Riolu a parting gift from his father, has woke up since he first recieved it. Other Pokémon /*All of your pokémon in your PC*/ Plot Route 1- After leaving Accumula town ace encoutered a wild parat and beat it but Riolu was low on health and the ran to the pokecentre. Accumula town- Ace met a man called Looker he works or the international police and is on the tail of ghetsis and team plasma. He gave Ace a mission to locate a plasma grunt which Looker could arrest and question to help him on the case, Looker gave his croagunk to Ace for protection and promised he would be rewarded. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes "Fight first, think later" Category:Trainer Category:Male